


What Happens in the Room

by justatadweird



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Bondage, Messy, Multi, Threesome, convention center, dan is bottom, heavy smut, hotel room, jack is switch, little to no story line, phil is top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justatadweird/pseuds/justatadweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil invite Jack over to their hotel room after a long day at a convention, things get a little steamy. I'd hate to be the cleaning lady for their room after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of its kind. Will i have created a new fandom? Will there be more? Have I just made a monster? Or will this probably be the only one of its kind and no one will do anything with it ever?
> 
> I'm leaning towards the "or" question.

~Jack's POV~

 

It was a long day at the convention center and there were so many fans there. Of course I was glad to meet them and grateful that they were there to begin with, but the whole thing was just exhausting. Walking back to the hotel I was staying at was all I had on my mind as I went out the conventions doors. I was, however, stopped by none other than Dan and Phil.

"Hey, Jack!" Phil smiled brightly. "We were just going to the bar around the corner. Do you want to come?" Dan asked as they approached me. "Sure, why not?" I laughed as I walked with them to the nearest bar. We didn't drink much, seeing as how none of us wanted to be hungover at tomorrows meet-and-greet at the convention center, so they just invited me back to their hotel room for a visit.

Their room was a decent size; a big bed in the middle with a television in front of it, a few lamps, a big window with heavy curtains, and a three person couch on the other side of the room. I sat on the couch while Dan and Phil climbed onto the bed- Dan getting his phone out and Phil turning on some show about nature. After a few minutes of browsing Tumblr, I shut my phone and was about to say goodbye when I saw something I shouldn't have.

Dan and Phil were making out, and they were going at it hard.

 

I stared for a moment, questioning if they remembered that I was in the room, and looked away only when Phil opened his eyes and looked at me. "Well I think it's about time I went back to my own room. It was fun to hang out with you guys." I clicked off my phone and stood up, making an indirect bee-line for the door. Before my hand even touched the handle, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Come on, Jack. Why don't you stay a bit longer? I'm sorry we didn't pay much attention to you." Dan's eyes were pleading, begging, for me to stay. As much as I didn't want to, I began to ease into his grip and lean more towards the room rather than the door.

"We'll pay attention to you plenty." Phil smiled sadistically as he walked over to us. "Please stay." I thought for a second, rolled my eyes, and gave in. Dan let out a small "yay!" whilst Phil's expression hardly changed at all as they lead me over to the big white bed. I turned my back to the bed to face them, smiling slightly. "Okay, now what?" Dan and Phil wore matching smiles as they looked at each other and back at me. I had little to no time to react to Phil pouncing on top of me.

I don't know what I got myself into, but I had a feeling it was going to be a very hot night.


	2. Foreplay and Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so starting now, just assume everything is in Jacks point of view. Anyways, this took a long time and I'm so happy its finally up =^.^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to edit the tags...

I fell back, breathless, with the bed dipping down where Phil's arms and knees were around my body. It wasn't long before I felt Dan's weight coming onto the bed as well, knowing fully that he still had that smirk on his face. "Guys," I began but was quickly silenced by Phil's, surprisingly soft, lips on mine. It was quick and sweet, but was still enough to send a wave of excitement down my spine. The black haired man locked eyes with the other and then turned his attention back to me, sitting up and taking his shirt off. 

Holy shit he was pale.

"Like what you see?" Dan asked, leaning down so he could talk in my ear. I nodded and sat up under Phil's legs, rubbing is sides and kissing his stomach slightly, and trailing down to his jeans. Those damn jeans that were in the way of everything. Phil put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look up at him. "Jack, you wanted some attention. Let us take care of you." Dan came up behind me and helped me take my shirt off before laying me back down on the bed. Phil got off of me and sat on his knees on the floor, right in between my legs, and began to slowly undo my jeans. "Fuckin' hell." I muttered under my breath. Dan's hand wandered down my chest and slipped into my boxers while Phil was still pulling the pants down. "Hear that, Philly? He likes it." Dan bit his lip and lowered himself to me; kissing me. It was almost like kissing Phil all over again. Not that I was complaining. 

Phil shooed Dan’s hand away as he started pulling the boxers down. Not wanting to disobey Phil but still wanting his hand down there, he feathered his hand over my lower stomach. The cold air of the room quickly closed around my hardening dick, giving it a few moments to breathe, but Phil’s warm hand quickly covered the shaft and began tugging at it. I grabbed Dan’s hair and pulled him back down to me, kissing him a bit rougher than I should have. He moaned slightly into the kiss as I stuck my tongue out to lick his bottom lip, to which he happily granted me access to his mouth.

Our tongues found each other and began to fight for dominance between our mouths. I won and he let me explore the sweet wet cavern. I was only brought out of the trance when I felt Phil lick the head of my dick before putting it in his mouth, sucking slightly. When I broke away from Dan, he took advantage of the lack of lip action by moving down to my neck, biting it at reasonable pressure. Phil started bobbing his head more and I reached my hand down to intertwine with his black hair. “It feels so good.” I shut my eyes and bent my head back a bit, allowing Dan to move to my throat. “Dan, don’t leave marks there. We have that convention tomorrow.” 

“Let them see.” Dan’s voice vibrated on my neck. “Let them know what happened tonight.” He laughed slightly, making me grin in return. I used my free hand to make Dan sit up so I could get on my elbows. I looked down at Phil, who was looking back at me, and noticed how incredibly dirty and erotic this was. His big blue eyes-resembling a small innocent child-looking up at me like that with my hard cock in his mouth. I looked back over at Dan, who was sitting on his knees right next to me, and twisted my body to pull his crotch closer to my face. He tried to resist by saying, “Jack, don’t, this is for you not me.”

“Shut up and let me suck your dick, Howell.” I looked up at him and he smiled a smile that said “I’m a good boy.” I unzipped his black skinny jeans and pulled his dick out, looking up at him one more time before putting it in my mouth. Mark and I have done stuff like this before, but this wasn’t the same. This was with two people instead of one. That, and I wanted to have control. Dan was a pretty decent size, but my mouth was somewhat stretched from Mark that he fit easily down the back of my throat. 

I’m assuming Dan and Phil had a special sexual connection, much like their friendship connection, because when Phil saw Dan he reached his hand out and the brown haired boy immediately held it for support. The feeling of Phil’s mouth moving more rapidly on my shaft made me crave Dan even more. I wanted him to feel the same thing I was feeling. It didn’t take long. Phil stopped and stood up, taking his clothes off, but I moved off of Dan to push him onto his back-going back down on him as soon as he was. I looked up at his pink face and noticed Phil standing behind his head and jerking himself off in slow strokes. I also noticed that Dan’s head was leaning over the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes and sucked him all the way down to the base, keeping my head there for a few seconds before dragging my tongue back up his shaft. He moaned and reached down to hold onto my hair. “Dan, beg.” Phil commanded. I opened my eyes back up to see what was going on. Dan reached his other hand backwards towards Phil, who was moving closer, and moaned softly. “Please let me suck on your dick, Philly. Please.” The older boy smiled and hit Dan’s face a few times with his erect before putting it in his mouth, shoving it in. “Jack, be a good boy and please go get the red bag off of the bathroom sink and bring it here.” I got up, naked and pointing, and went to the bathroom like I was told to. Usually I liked being in control, but there was something about Phil that made me want to be his little bitch. 

I got the back and, out of curiosity, opened it and looked inside. “Pretty standard stuff.” I said to myself. Condoms, lube, tissues, and….wait….there were handcuffs and what looked like collars.

I knew full well what he was going to do. 

And I couldn’t get back to him quicker.


	3. Handcuffs and Bruised Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, back at it again with the weird shit! Hey guys :) miss me? Hope you enjoy! =^•^=

I got back to Dan and Phil, eager to see what phil has planned with those items. "You looked in my bag, didnt you?" Phil asked as Dan looked at me with wide eyes. "I may have had a peak inside." I confessed. "You don't look inside my bag without my permission." Phil pushed me back onto the bed and straddled my hips, taking the bag out of my hands and opening it up.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" He sadistically smirked as he took out one of the shiney leather collars, putting it around my neck. "Just this? I thought there'd be more." I pushed. Dan covered my mouth with his hand to make me shut up. "You shouldn't test Phil like that, Jackaboy." Dan warned.

Phil put a collar around Dans neck too and got up; taking me with him. "On the ground." Without hesitation, I moved my naked ass onto the ground. Dan laid me on my back and kissed me, moving my hands up above our heads. I failed to notice that, while being preoccupied, he handcuffed my wrists to the leg of the bed.

"He's all yours, Danny boy." Phil stroked (what I assumed to be) Dans spine and sat over top of me on the bed, jerking his dick. Dan sat over my waist and adjusted so his entrence was aligned with my dick, and slowly sat on it. 

"You're so fucking tight." I muttered, closing my eyes and laying my head back down. "Little Danny knows how to do his job right." When I opened my eyes again, Phil held Dan by his collar and made out with him right over me. Taking matters into my own hands, I bucked my hips up repeatedly to get some friction going. Gosh Dan has such a fuckable ass. Phil reached down and unhooked my cuffs. "Be a good boy and come here." Phil demanded. Dan got off and I went up to Phil; kissing him straight away and replacing his hand with mine. Dan came around behind me and ground his hips into my backside. Reaching around, he stroked my dick and started putting himself in my ass. I hissed at the pain and lightly bit on Phil's lip. So much attention, but gosh was it amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet to ease into it. Tell me if you liked it =^.^=


End file.
